Twins (My Chemical Romance fanfic)
by Sir Psychopath
Summary: Jamie is just an average person that you would meet on the streets of London. Ha! Yeah right, her foster-dad is Tom Hiddleston and she was kidnapped by her family in America at the age of 4. She doesn't remember anything about her family, except that she had two brothers one of them being her twin.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So this is a My Chemical Romance fic. I have never met any of them, so if any fact about them are true or whatever, then I guess it was a very lucky guess. The fic is set in the present day, but all of guys in MCR are 10 years younger than they currently are. In addition, there may be another band(s) (i.e. Green Day) that will be mentioned in this fic later on, and they will be younger that they currently are as well (by 15 years, so that they are all around the same age. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this- don't expect update to be very quick at all, because I do have a tendency to forget about a fic and then come back to it a bit later on. Thank you for taking the time for me to bore your brain in to a sticky puddle of mush, I much appreciate it. :)**

* * *

"Jamie!" I turned around to see who had called my name, but I was tackled to the floor. "Jammy, guess what!" I looked up at the happy face of my friend Claire who was sitting on my stomach.

"What? And get off of me!" I grumbled. She laughed and stood up, offering me a hand to help me up. "So what is it that has made you so darn excited?" She grinned at me and looked up at her cousin, Gemma, who nodded.

"Okay, well, Gem entered a competition to go see any band of choice with two friends…. And she won! She chose to go see My Chem and wants to take me and you with her!" I felt my jaw drop from this news. My Chemical Romance are my favourite band- I find their songs really inspiring and I can relate to them easily. I was torn from my thoughts as Gemma picked up from where Claire left off.

"But the best part is that I got backstage passes to meet them!" Claire squealed brought us all into a bone crushing hug.

That was a week ago, when I first found out about my two best friends and I going to see MCR. So her we are now at my house that I lived in with my adoptive father Tom Hiddleston (yes, the actor), as we got ready to leave for the concert.

I say Tom is my adoptive father, because well, he adopted me when I was 14. He's only 31 now; he adopted me when he was 25. He was visiting a nearby children's home to donate money there, where he spotted me being beaten by the other kids there while the carers didn't do anything about it. He got them away from me and I asked me if I was okay, and I told him that I was used to it as it happened at least twice a day. He told me that no one should be treated like that for whatever reason and demanded to the head carer for him to adopt me. When we were on our way to his house, he asked me about my family.

I don't remember any of my family; I was taken from them at the age of 4 by kidnappers and then taken in by the home a few months later. All I do know about them is that they live far away from here and that I have two brothers and that one of them is my twin. Most people think that the reason I have to know about the last point is a little mad. You see, when I was younger, between the ages of 11 and 17, I would frequently feel faint pains over my face, and body- as if someone had hit you. Sometime it would become really painful, like there was this one time where I felt like I couldn't use my left arm. Although the pain definitely isn't physical it is mental. I found out that I had brothers back when I was in my third year of living at the home. I had snuck into the office to hunt through my file to find out more about my family. I didn't get enough time to see what their names were or my parents' names, but I saw that my only siblings were two brothers that lived in America with my parents. I believed in the psychic link (not like mind reading, but the ability to feel one another's pain on a minor scale) between twins and triplets after finding that it had been proven on many occasions. I deduced from this that one of them must be my twin.

Anyways back to the present. I was sat on my bed waiting for the girls to finish getting ready. I was wearing my red skinny jeans, black t-shirt and converse and my black zip-up hoodie that hung low over my face, which looked quite creepy. Gemma was the first one of the two to finish getting ready. She wore light grey jeans, a baggy purple t-shirt with a black patterned skull on it and black military style combat boots. Gemma is a tall skinny girl, at about 5'10. She has long strawberry blond hair, and grey-blue eyes.

"Is Claire not done yet?" she asked, looking around the room. I nodded. We didn't have to wait for long until she strutted in the room in her bright blue ripped jeans, red vest top with a loose black see-through shirt over it, and red and black checker vans. Claire is fairly different from Gemma, but you could still tell that they were related. Claire is a small girl, about 5'2 in height. She has fiery red (aka red ginger) hair that is dip dyed black, and cerulean blue eyes.

"Bitches, bow down to your queen!" She stood up tall and pointed to the floor in front of her feet.

"Aha! But thou are not the true monarch! Abhor thy foul fancy! My cousin, it is rather zany of thee to make such a delation. What creature ravin thee to perpend of thy judicious, quaint thoughts, but switched to knap and mate thy dear cousins, by undergoing vile cunning! Oh, my! What has become of thee?!" I cried over dramatically.

Claire's face pulled into one of pure confusion. "Uh…. What?" Gemma rolled her eyes.

Tom walked into the room and chuckled. "Ehehe! I hear that you have been practising your Shakespearean, Jay. And Claire, I'll tell you what she just said in modern English: Ha! But you are not the true Queen! Reject your bad dream! My friend, it's rather idiotic of you to make such an accusation. What made you get rid of your fair, beautiful thoughts, but instead for hitting and confusing your dear friends, by going through with disgusting smarts! Oh, God! What has become of you?!" I burst our laughing. He copied how I had said it exactly.

"Oh…" Claire's face lit up brightly. "Thanks Tom!"

"You are most welcome," he bowed slightly to her "So, would you ladies like me to give you all a lift to the concert?" I glanced at Claire, who looked at Gemma, who winked back at me, and then we all jumped on Tom. "Ehehehehe! I take that as a yes then?" I nodded.

We walked outside and piled in to Tom's car. It was a black Land Rover Freelancer; although Tom is famous, he doesn't like to 'splash the cash'- he likes to be just like any other person. Tom grinned at us as he plugged in his iPod to the radio. He turned on Miami by Will Smith and we all soon singing along to it. We all laughed once the song finished, by this time we had arrived at the theatre.


	2. Chapter 2

Gerard and I were sitting in our bunks waiting for the guys to get back from their Starbucks stop. They offered to get us our coffees so we accepted; I mean, we don't want to go out in the freezing cold unless we have to.

"Do you recon we'll ever find her?" Gerard's voice broke the companionable silence between us. I looked over to him- he was staring aimlessly at the bunk above his.

"I think so. I feel different to normal, so perhaps the means we'll find her soon." He turned to lay on his side so that he was facing me; a small smile twitching at the corner of his mouth.

"Feel different how?"

I frowned in concentration, trying to describe the feeling. "I don't know how to explain it…. I guess it feels like a bubbling excitement in the pit of my stomach."

I heard a snicker as footsteps entered the room. "Or you just need a shit." Frank. I should've known. "You guys talking about her again, right?" My brother and I glanced at each other before looking back at him and nodding.

"Mikes feels different this time." Gerard inclined his head towards me and I nodded.

"It feels like we're close." I mumbled. Gerard stood from his bunk and sat next to me; Frank sat on the other side of me.

"I hope for both of you, we are," he sighed. "Anyways! We brought you both coffee, but you need to come out and get it." He then grinned. This instantly made me suspicious- I caught Gerard's and immediately knew that we was thinking the same thing.

"Whyyyyyy?" Gerard asked, narrowing his eyes and dragging out the 'y'.

"Gee, just because you're a sassy diva, doesn't mean that I'm going to be your servant- just your sex slave." Frank winked at my brother, who laughed heartily, but his cheeks were tinged with a light shading of pink.

"Okay! Let's go get us some coffee!" Gerard fist pumped and leapt up from his seat. I nodded and followed him. Once we stepped out of the bunks room, we were met with the sight of Bob and Ray preparing to throw snowballs at us. They smirked at the hurtled the snowballs in out direction- I pushed Gerard out of the way and pressed myself up into the wall just as the snowball flew past my face and straight into Frank, who had just walked into the living room. Silence followed. Frank stood there; Bob and Ray were frozen; me and Gerard were shocked. Suddenly, an eruption of laughter shattered the silence. Gerard was hunched over, peeling with laughter, the others soon joined in, including myself.

We were all waiting backstage before the concert- the sound checks had already been done. We were decked out in our Black Parade costumes sitting of the red leather 'L' shaped couch when Brian, our manager, came over bearing news.

"Okay guys, after the show there will be three girls coming backstage to meet you all. One of these girls one a competition in Kerrang magazine and the other two are her friends that she was allowed to bring along with her. So be nice and behave."

"But Briiiaaaan, aren't we always nice?" Bob moaned like a little kid.

Brian chuckled. "Yes, you are, but you know what I mean. Now go out there and kick some ass, and I'll see you all after the show." He ushered us all on to the stage where we were met with the screams of the audience.

The lights flashed and I picked up my bass; Gerard grabbed the microphone from the stand and screamed into it. "Who's ready to party?!" The crowd screamed even louder- this must've been the loudest audience we've played to yet! "Okay, guys! This one's for all of you teens out there!" I smirked as he started to sing Teenagers. I looked into the crowd as Ray began his solo. Remember what I said about it being the loudest crowd? Well, it turns out they are also the craziest! I noticed a girl in the crowd then, in the back left corner with two other girls standing with her; one tall strawberry blonde, and one short redhead. The girl that I was looking at though was about the same height as Frank, with hair the same colour as mine with a royal blue streak in her fringe that covered her left eye and at the back under the rest of her hair on her right. Her face was of the structure as Gerard's and she had the same hazel eyes as both my brother and I. Her eyes caught mine and I felt my breath get caught in my throat. By this point we were three songs away from finishing the concert- was I really staring at her for that long? Wow….

"Mikes? Helloooo…. Gerard on planet Earth to Mikey away with the fairies and his unicorns?!" I snapped out of my trance to find Gerard right in front of me along with Frank who was waving his hand in front of my face. I grabbed his hand. "Dude, snap out of it!" I yelled at him.

He yelped at my sudden reaction before yelling "He's alive!" What does that mean? Have I not been playing or something?

"Uh, Mikey, you were staring out like a zombie for like the whole show, but no, you were still playing, but you were just like, rooted to the spot." Did I just say that out loud?

"Yes." Frank answered me again.

Ray walked over and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay?" He asked concern showing in her eyes. I nodded. He gave me one last concerned look before walking back to his place. I looked over at Bob and saw him frowning at me I offered him a sheepish smile and the thumbs up, he just laughed and shook hiss head.

"Okay guy! So now that Mikey's unicorns have decided to drop him back off-"

"Hey, leave Sparkles out of this!" I cut my brother off. He chuckled.

"Okay, Mikes, whatever you say." I stuck my tongue out at him and he did the same. "Sooooo….. This next song is called Mama!" He announced. Then an idea came to me.

"Nooooo! Gee, wait!" He turned to me with an eyebrow raised expectantly. "I think we should get a couple of the fans up here to sing it." He grinned at me.

"Now that…. Is an awesome idea!" He turned back to the crowd. "Who wants to come up here and fucking sing with us?!" The audience erupted with screams.

"Hey, Geezy? I think that Mikes should choose who comes up. I mean, it was his idea." Frank suggested. Bob hit his symbol in agreement with Frank and yelled "Damn straight!" We all laughed at his antics.

I looked into the crowd and found the girl and her friends again and signalled to them. "Hey why don't you three in the back left come up? The two redheads and the girl with the blue streak?" They all nodded started making their way to the front; the other fans moving out of the way for them. I walked up to Gerard and whispered in his ear. "Look carefully at the blue streaked girl. I think she might be her." He examined the mentioned girl, and his eyes widened.

"Shit….."


	3. Chapter 3

**Jamie's POV**

I walked into the venue with Gemma and Claire on either side of me; Claire was practically bouncing off the walls while Gemma remained her usual calm self, though I could tell that she was excited because of the smile that her mouth had formed. I guess I was acting like a mixture of the two, I was walking with a bounce in my step (skipping then) and I had a huge stupid grin on my face. Once we had flashed out tickets to the security guard outside the entrance to the arena, we shuffled in. It was already quite full, so we decided to stay at the back in the corner, where there was still a good view. We didn't have to wait long before the guys came out onto the stage. Gerard walked up the microphone and snatched it from the stand.

"Who's ready to party?!" he screamed into the microphone, everybody cheered and Gerard announced that they were going to play Teenagers first. I remembered that when I was 16 Tom had set that song as my contact ringtone on his phone.

I was jumping about to the next song that they played (The Sharpest Lives). I stopped dancing when I felt a pair of eyes on me- I turned to the direction that I could feel the eyes boring into me. I was shocked to find Mikey staring at me with a hint of recognition in on his eyes and a shocked expression on his face. I tried to ignore his stares and just continue to enjoy myself with my two best friends.

It was almost the end of the concert and Mikey had been staring at me throughout the whole thing. Gerard and Frank were trying to snap him out of his trance- once they snapped him out of his trance and had a little chat, Gerard announced that the next song would be Mama, when Mikey suggested that they get a couple of fans to come up and sing it. Gerard's face lit up and Mikey quickly scanned over the rest of the audience before his eyes rested on me again.

"Hey why don't you three in the back left come up?" He called to me, Gemma and Claire. I gestured to us three just to make sure and he nodded. We started to make our way to the front, the rest of the crowd clearing a path for us which I appreciated. I saw Mikey whisper something to his brother and then they were both watching me.

Once we got to the front the security helped us climb up onto the stage, Ray also helped us by offering us a hand to help haul us up.

"So what are all of your names?" he asked us, the others all crowded around us, except Bob who was watching from behind his drum kit. We all told them our names in turn; Claire, Gemma, then me.

"Hey, Jamie?" I looked at Frank. "Has anyone ever told you that you look a lot like Gee and Mikes?" I nodded.

"Yeah, these two tell all the time. So does my foster dad." I gestured to my two besties. What I said was true; they do tell me all of the time, but I never really thought that I did. But now that I have people in the same band as the people I'm being compared to and them in front of me, I guess I do look a bit like them. I am about the same height as Frank; I have the same colour hair as Mikey with a blue streak in my fringe which covered my left eye and another streak at the back underneath the rest of my hair behind left ear, my hair was cut in a similar style to Jinxx from Black Veil Brides. I have the same face shape and facial features as Gerard. My eyes are hazel.

"You're adopted?" Mikey asked with barely contained excitement. I just nodded my head. Gerard walked to the side of the stage then came back carrying three more microphones, then handed us one each.

"So, lets get this thing started!" He yelled.

"Fuck yeah!" Claire fist pumped. Gemma chuckled and shook her head at her cousin's behaviour. The song soon began and we all started to sing along with Gerard.

After we finished Mama, the guys let us stand backstage and watch them from the side while we waited for them to finish up the concert.

"Guys…." I murmured. They both looked at me questioningly. "Y'know I'm supposed to have two siblings?" They nodded. "I think they're Mikey and Gerard." A silence lapsed around us.

"I knew it!" Screamed Claire triumphantly, a wide grin on her face. I raised my eyebrow at her and she opened her mouth to answer but was cut off as the guys just walked off stage.

"Heeeeeey!" Frank said in a camp voice as he skipped up to us.

"Heeeeeeeey Frankie!" I mimicked him. He laughed.

"Hey Jammy!" I turned to Claire. "Go stand next to Gerard and Mikey." I quirked my brow at her again but did at she commanded none the less. I stood between the brothers and the both put their arms on my shoulders.

"They definitely could be related…." Mused Gemma. I directed my attention towards her. "Yeeeaaaah….."

"Uh, Jamie?" Mikey began. "Can me and Gee talk to you for a minute?" I nodded my head and followed them into the dressing room. I sat down on a beanbag in the corner while they sat on the red leather sofa up against the wall.

"So, I bet you're wondering what we want to talk to you about," Gerard started. It was a statement, but I nodded anyway. "Well, we're just gonna ask you a few questions first, please answer them as honestly as possible;" I nodded again. "What is you're full name?"

"Jamie Tia Way."

"Date of birth?" Mikey asked.

"10th September 1990."

"Family?" Gerard.

"My foster dad, Tom Hiddleston."

"Brief history of yourself?" Gerard asked this question with a pure gleam on curiosity on his eye.

"Well, I don't remember who my real family are because I was taken from them at around the age of 4 by kidnappers and then I was taken in by a care home in London a few months after that. I stayed in that home until Tom adopted me when I was 14. When I was 7, I snuck into the office at the home to check out my file to see if I could find anything else out about my family. I found out that they lived somewhere in America and that I had two brothers, but I didn't get to see any names as I was caught. I came to the conclusion when I was 11 that one of the brothers must have been my twin, as I frequently felt pains when I was at school. But it didn't feel like my own pain, if you get what I mean? I remember once when I felt like I couldn't use my left arm when it was perfectly fine. When I was 12, the other kids in the home started to bully me for my taste in fashion and music. Tom saved me from the home when I was 14; he caught me being beaten up by some of the other kids, while the carers just watched and did nothing about it. He was only 25 at the time, so I see him as more of an older brother or cousin than a father." They both glanced at each other and nodded.

"Thank you for sharing that information with us," Mikey looked me in the eye. "You see Gerard and I have a missing sister." My breath caught in my throat as I thought about what he would say next.

Gerard picked up from where Mikey left off. "She was Mikey's twin, and was taken from us when they were both 4 years old. Our parents searched the whole area, and asked the police to search for her as well. They never found her. When I was 9 and Mikey was 6, we both promised that we wouldn't give up looking for her until we found her."

Mikey continued. "However, we now believe that we have found her."

"You think that she could be me." I nodded to their logic.

Mikey smirked. "Oh, I'm pretty sure that you are most likely her, but we would like to have a blood test just make sure- if you don't mind that is."

The sudden thought of a needle being jabbed into me arm made me freeze. "No."

"What? Why not?" Mikey's face pulled into one of confusion and slight hurt.

"No. I will not have a fucking needle jabbed into my arm." I crossed my arms over my chest.

Gerard's eyes softened. "Haha, you're afraid of needles too?" I glanced at him. "How about I do the blood test with you and we can pass out at needles together?" I considered this for a moment before coming to a conclusion.

"O-okay…" The both beamed at me.

"Great, just let me get the doctor." Mikey rushed out of the room, but promptly returned with the doctor, Brian (their manager), the guys and the girls behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mikey's POV**

I can quite happily say that neither Gerard nor Jamie passed out while having their blood taken; though they were both gripping onto my hands as tightly as they could- I swear my hands had started going blue!

We all stood around the room, waiting anxiously for the results of the test. I hoped that the results were positive. I'm sure that the others did too. We we're all frozen in our places; Frank having a fag in the corner, Ray pulling on bits of his afro and watching it ping back into its curls, me sitting on the couch and playing with a loose bit of string on the sleeve of my hoodie, Gerard sitting next to me biting his nails, and the girls sitting on the beanbags and chatting quietly to each other. There wasn't much we could really do, so I listened to their conversation.

"Jammy, what's wrong?" Claire asked Jamie. Why do they call her Jammy?

"I-I don't know. I guess I'm just nervous…." Jamie mumbled.

"But, Jay, I thought that this is what you wanted. To finally find your family?" Gemma frowned, placing a hand on her friend's back comfortingly.

"It is… But what if the results are negative, then this would just be a waste of time… and if they're positive, then what am I going to do? Move away? I don't want to leave you guys or Tom, but I want to see the family that I was taken from again." Jamie whispered, a tear forming in the corner of her visible eye.

"Aww, Jay, don't be sad. Please don't cry." Claire begged wrapping her eyes around Jamie's waist; Gemma did the same, and wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

"Thanks guys." Jamie sniffed.

The door opened then, and the doctor walked back in with the results in his hand and an excited Brian hopping after him. We all looked up expectantly at the doctor, and he smiled broadly at us.

"Okay, well I have the results, and I can confirm that Mr Way is indeed related to Miss Way." There was a moment of silence as we all took this news in. Suddenly, Claire and Gemma squealed and squeezed Jamie. Gerard and I hugged and then we ran over and tackled our newly found sister to the floor, Frank and Claire started jumping around with each other, Ray ran across the room to Gemma and kissed her forehead enthusiastically. We all laughed at each other.

"Heeeey! What about meeeee?" Brian whined like a five year old. Everybody looked at each other and smirks; we all then jump on him.

We were all back on the bus where we ate fruit and drank coffee. Gerard and I sat on either side of our sister, Gemma and Ray sat next to each other chatting about various different guitars that they liked, Frank and Claire were sat on the floor playing snap.

I still can't get over the fact that after all of those years of looking for her, we finally found her. It suddenly came to me that we should call our parents and tell them the good news. I told everyone this idea, and they all agreed. I sent dad a text telling him and mum to go on to Skype; I then grabbed my laptop from the bunks room and turned it on, before logging into Skype, where I soon video called mum and dad. They popped up on the screen.

Frank shoved hiss head in front of the camera and screamed "Hey mummy Way and daddy Way!"

They laughed. "Good day Frankie. So Mikey, Gerard, what is the news that you had to tell us?"

My brother smiled. "You'll never guess who we found at our concert earlier today…." I passed my laptop to him and got Jamie from the other side of the room. I then sat back on the couch and put her on my lap. Gerard shuffled closer to us and placed the laptop on her lap and half pulled her onto his lap.

I heard them gasp. "Y-you found her… You found Jamie!" Mum sobbed, tears of happiness pouring down her face.

"We're so proud of you all." My dad congratulated us. I grinned at Gerard and grinned back at me. "So, Jamie! How have you been? Where have you been? What have you been up to? What kind of things do you like?" Dad fired question after question at her.

She smiled widely at them "Well, where to begin…. Okay, so I live in London with my foster dad, Tom Hiddleston, though he's more like an older brother to me, because he was still quite young when he adopted me, probably about Gee's age. I have just finished studying at university with my two besties Gemma and Claire," She turned the camera around so that they could see the girls, who waved at the camera and smiled. She returned the camera back to its original position. "I love music, anything around punk, to the heavy stuff. My two favourite bands are Green Day and My Chemical Romance," Frank squealed happily at the mention of our band "Haha! I love comics; especially Marvel. I like to play drums, guitar, sing, draw, and act. I also have a strange addiction for Shakespeare…" She chuckled "Okay, I'm gonna shut up now. I'm rambling."

They laughed. "It's okay sweetie, it's great to finally hear from you after all these long years," mum smiled caringly "You know you are welcome to come stay around anytime. We would love to see you again in person."

"Yeah, sure! I'd love to! In fact, is it okay if I come over next week? Tom has to fly over to America for an meeting on the next Thor movie." They nodded enthusiastically. "Yaaaaaay!" She wrapped her arms around mine and Gerard's necks, and we both hugged her waist.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jamie's POV**

"Jay, hurry up, otherwise we'll miss our flight!" Tom called from downstairs. Today we were going to fly over to America so that Tom can meet up with the rest of the cast for the Thor 2 movie.

"Coming!" I yelled as I pulled my suitcase out of my room and shut my bedroom door; I then proceeded to drag it down the stairs, where Tom was waiting for me.

I walked outside and put my bags in the back of the car while tom locked the front door. I climbed into the passenger seat and Tom got into the drivers seat- then we left for the airport.

"Gate three to Los Angeles will be leaving in 15 minutes." The lady over the speakers announced,

"Common Jammy, that's our flight." Tom and I stood up from out table in the little airport Starbucks that we'd found and walked to the gateway. Once we got on the plane we took our seats. Tom sat by the window, and I sat on his right, in the middle.

"Is it okay if I sit here?" I glanced up from my book at the person who had asked me the question. There stood in front of me, was my bestest friend ever- Tré Cool! (any guesses to why these guys are one of my favourite bands?)

"Tré!" I squealed and pulled him down in the seat next to me so that I could give him a hug. I had met Tré a couple of years ago at a comic convention in the US, when Tom had an interview of there about the first Thor movie. Tré was a big fan of comics and decided to drag the other guys along with him to the convention.

He laughed "Hey Jamie, how have you been?"

"I've been great. You'll never guess what happened! So how have you and the guys been?"

"We've been great! We all miss you loads; especially Billie." He smirked to himself and I frowned.

"Why BJ especially?" He directed his smirk towards me and tapped the side of his nose- I instantly knew that he wasn't going to tell me any time soon.

"So what's happened that's so big then?"

I put on a straight face and looked him dead in the eye. "Oh, not much, just that me, Gem and Claire went to an MCR concert, got called up so sing Mama with them, and then found out that Gerard and Mikey are my long lost brothers." I was smiling by the time I'd finished. Tré's mouth was hanging open; I pushed his jaw up to close his mouth. "If you're not careful, you'll choke on flies." He then proceeded to choke on the invisible files. "Tré, stop it- people are staring at you!"

He did as told and smiled. "On a serious note though, that's awesome, Jammy! Some of my besties are the brothers of my bestest bestie!"

"Aww, thanks Tré! I'm really your bestest bestie?"

"Hell yeah!" He gave me a hug and kissed the top of my head.

I heard Tom clear his throat on the other side of me. "Haha! Oops, sorry for ignoring you, Tom!" I apologised. Tré looked around me at and waved at Tom like a retard.

Tom chuckled. "That's okay. So, Tré, what brought you over to England?"

"I came over to get a set of new custom drumsticks and to see the Olympic stadium. What brings you guys to the US of A?"

"Well, I've got to go over to have a meeting with the cast for the second Thor movie, and Jamie is going to go stay with her brothers for a year, before she decides if she wants to live with them or not." Tom explained.

Tré broke down with little girls squeals. Oh, my god! Jammy! I could come visit you almost everyday!"

"Oh, god! Yes, Tré! I yelled and gave him yet another bear hug.

The rest of the plane ride was pretty uneventful, it mainly consisted of me and Tré chatting and listening to each others iPods, while Tom dozed off listening to his own iPod. We arrived in America at 7:30pm and I can quite happily say that I am shattered. I was staying at the hotel with Tom and the rest of the cast for the night, and then Tré was going to pick me at 10am to take me to my brothers' house.

As Tom and I walked into the hotel, we were greeted with a big bear hug and a booming Australian accented voice bellowed "You're here!" I looked up and saw the face of Chris Hemsworth.

"Hey, Uncle Thor!" I chirped happily. It was just a thing that all of the Marvel cast would act like their characters off set- so Tom and Chris would act like brothers (even though they do that anyway) like how Thor and Loki are. However, seeing as how I don't have a character and I am Tom's adoptive daughter, I have been assigned the role of Hel.

Tom grumbled something under his breath. Chris turned to face him and frowned.

"What is wrong, dear brother? Are you not happy to see your family again?"

"No! I am not! And do not call me your brother!" Tom snapped haughtily, crossing his arms over his chest. He then smiled cheerfully, breaking his act. "So, anyways Chris, how have you been?"

Chris chuckled. "I've been good; busy, but good. You?"

"Not too bad. Just having to put up with crazy over here…." He nudged me playfully & I nudged him back.

"Hey! I'm not that crazy! And you can't blame me for being excited for finding out that my brothers are the bassist and singer of one of my favourite bands!" I defended my self, looking up at him with my best hurt (a.k.a. kicked puppy) expression.

He sighed. "I guess not."

I heard a thump on the floor and something attached itself to my left leg. I looked down and found Chris lying on the floor clinging to my leg for dear life and crying anime tears. "Uh, Uncle Chris? What_ are_ you doing?"

"You've finally found your real family- that's great! But that means that I won't be your Uncle Chris anymore and Tommy won't be your Token Daddy anymore either!" He wailed like a 5 year old that had lost its favourite teddy.

"Aww! Don't worry! You'll always be my Uncle Chris and Tom will always be my Token Dad. It doesn't matter that you're not my blood related family- you'll both, along with everyone else, always be apart of my family in here," I placed a hand over my heart. "I promise."

Chris sniffled and stood up before giving me a hug. "Good. Don't be forgetting us."

"How could I forget you guys? You're Chris fucking Hemsworth and Tom fucking Hiddleston!" I exclaimed. We were walking towards our room now (mine and Tom's. Tom went to check in while Chris was bawling his eyes out on the floor). "But seriously, I'll never forget any of you."

Chris stayed with us for another half an hour before bidding his farewells and leaving us to go to sleep.


End file.
